Problem: Express $0.84$ as a fraction.
The number $8$ is in the tenths place, so we have eight tenth Eight tenth can be written as $\dfrac{8}{10}$ The number $4$ is in the hundredths place, so we have four hundredth Four hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{4}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{8}{10} + \dfrac{4}{100}$ $= \dfrac{80}{100} + \dfrac{4}{100}$ $= \dfrac{84}{100}$